


back to 2005.

by fearofballoons



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearofballoons/pseuds/fearofballoons
Summary: based off the prompt: ‘due to personal reasons, i will be disappearing under mysterious circumstances.’
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	back to 2005.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teresa_the_traitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teresa_the_traitor/gifts).



it was 2020.  _ was, _ until i went to bed and woke up in 2005.

it sounds crazy, but i know it’s real. i’m at my old house, the one that my family sold before moving to new york. the calendar in my room is circled to the date of july 20th, 2005. my guitars are exactly where they were before the move. they are by my desk, only one of them on a guitar stand since it was too expensive to buy another. my closet door hinges are still broken from the time i kicked the door open too hard. i hear talking in the living room. it sounds like my family. i hear the high pitched voice of my older brother and i almost smile. his voice really has changed. i wonder what he would be doing in 2020. i wonder if he would dread the year as much as i did. would he be proud of me for making it back here?

i sigh.

‘hey, jules? dinner’s ready, we’re waiting.’

fuck. what do i do? do i just go out there and pretend i don’t know what’s coming for them? for us?

i furrow my eyebrows.

well, i’ve got to do it eventually.

i reach my hand out to my door handle and turn it. it doesn’t budge.

_ right. _ i had locked it that day because i thought that my family would come in and ask if i was okay, and i wasn’t. but they didn’t even come close to my room. i felt alone, but i cursed myself for being surprised that they didn’t care.

i unlock my door, open it, and walk through. my steps are slow, my body wary.

i see my mom. she looks younger here.  _ obviously, dumbass, it’s 2005. _ she doesn’t notice me at first.

‘hey,’ i greet.

my father turns and looks at me with a chilled eye.

‘are you done being dramatic?’

i furrow my eyebrows again.

‘are you done being an asshole?’

fuck. i shouldn’t have said that. but younger jules wouldn’t have said that, and i don’t want to be younger jules.

my father’s face changes. he looks shocked at first, but then his lips turn up into a smirk. what a fucking psychopath.

‘this is not the way for boys to act, jules. you’re acting like a teenage girl. what are you, a fag?’

my sister huffs.

‘don’t compare me to him, dad.’

‘sorry, princess.’

i gag.

yep. definitely a psychopath. a pedo too.

‘what are you doing? sit down,’ my father says.

i sit down and eat my food in silence. was this a mistake? you know, coming back to 2005 and such. actually, no. i came here for one purpose, and one purpose only.

i eye the shotgun lying on the coffee table. father always leaves it there, as if he wants easy access to it. mother’s too afraid to go near it.

i avert my eye contact to my dad, making sure he’s distracted, then in one swift movement, i get up, grab the gun, and point it in his face.

‘i’ve had enough of you, dad!’

**_bang._ **

the next day, all that remained of me was a note.

‘due to personal reasons, i will be disappearing under mysterious circumstances.’


End file.
